


the sweetest life

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31daysotp, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, hd_fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Harry and Draco shop and bake together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	the sweetest life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31 day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)
> 
> Also fits the hd_fluff of holiday baking challenge for December!

The week of Christmas dawns and Harry and Draco go grocery shopping for all the ingredients they’d need for the mounds of baking they’ll commence the next day. Harry loves the tradition and he loves how excited his friends and family get when he delivers them their Christmas goodies.

Draco makes a face, but Harry knows it’s for show only, because Draco loves this tradition of theirs too. Harry can tell because he’s constantly sneaking dough, burnt cookies, raw cookies, and even ones that are baked perfectly – especially for someone that’s not usually a fan of sweets.

Another part of the tradition Harry loves is the feeling of just walking around the store – whether in the Muggle or Wizarding world – strolling through the aisles at their leisure with hands tangling every now and again. A gentle nudge to point at a product here. A joke cracked about a customer there. Stopping to kiss under the random sprigs of mistletoe. Making conversation with the other people shopping for their own baked goods. 

It definitely makes for one of Harry’s favorites days of the year. 

They buy enough butter, caster sugar, baking soda, milk, flour, and Golden Syrup to make the checkout woman’s eyes widen in amazement at Tesco. Harry shrugs, because he knows Draco loves his Hobnobs. He’s usually not one for sugar, but he hoards those like they’re precious jewels and he’s a dragon. 

“That’s a little on the nose,” Draco tells him, crinkling his own nose and Harry laughs at him, because yeah it kind of is. 

Harry and Draco get home and put away all of their ingredients, spending the rest of the evening watching the telly and catching up on Great British Bake Off. 

The next morning is an early start Harry and Draco lay out their ingredients for their first 3 batches today – gingerbread biscuits, hobnobs, and Florentine biscuits. They’re the ones they make the most of, gift, and spend two days worth making. 

Harry turns on the wireless and the two of them float around the kitchen with practiced ease, dancing with each other if the song calls for it, mixing to the rhythm, using the whisks as microphones, and exchanging sweet and sticky kisses. 

They have languorous snogging sessions as they wait for the cookies to bake and the charm Harry learned from Molly to clean up the dishes literally works its magic. 

Harry loves these moments where Draco completely lets his guard down; content in the fact that he doesn’t have to prove he’s anyone else around Harry. It’s taken a long time to get to this point but Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: bake together


End file.
